Pigeon court
boner Pigeon Court is the third episode in the Canadian TV series Silverwing. Synopsis Possible Spoilers Shade and Marina depart the island and head for the mainland. Shade is still having difficulty keeping up with Marina but he picks up some flying tips from some passing sea gulls. The two soon arrive in the city, ahead of Shade's colony, and begin to search for the landmarks on Shade's sound map. They find their way to aclock tower but Shade doesn't believe it's the onethey're looking for. Shade and Marina smell a vile aroma coming from the tower and are immediately captured for interrogation by the inhabitants: a flock of pigeons. A wounded pigeon claims that Shade and Marina are not the ones that attacked him and killed his friend, as the real culprits were 'huge' bats. Suddenly, Brutus arrives and demands an explanation. Shade claims they didn't kill any pigeons and the pigeon captain indirectly agrees by repeating the testimony of his sentry. Brutus doesn't listen to either of them, as he declares war on the Silverwings and orders the pigeons to torture Shade and Marina. Only a few flaps behind, the Silverwing colony also arrives in the city, but they are greeted with the unusual sight of owls flying in battle formation and pigeons standing guard by the bell tower they normally stop at. Frieda had promised Ariel they'd stop and wait for Shade to catch up, but the bird presence forces her to break her promise. The skies are not safe and the colony cannot wait at the Cathedral spire as planned, so the colony moves on to the next landmark. The pigeons are now sharpening their beaks in preparation for torturing the bats, but Shade and Marina escape the birds by cleverly using their night vision, and disabling the only light source in the tower. The pigeons become disoriented in the dark and can't recapture them. Shade manages to get out, but Marina gets stuck inside. Flying back in after his friend, he helps Marina tackle one of the pigeons and escape the tower. Shade rips a wing in the process, but they are able to continue. When the two bats finally find the right tower, they take advantage of a bright light to make giant shadows of themselves, scaring the guard pigeons away. Their elation turns to terror as a mysterious voice of caution emerges from the mouth of a stone gargoyle. Trivia *Brutus officially declares open war on the Silverwings, even though the pigeon captain did not believe Shade and Marina killed his sentry. * At one point, Marina's neck ruff was the same color as her hair. *Shade and Marina arrive at the pigeons' bell tower at 10 o'clock p.m. *Shade calls up the sound map by himself for the first time in this episode. *"Into The City", "Goth", and "Pigeon" were the chapters of the book that were featured in this episode. External links *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Silverwing_(TV_series) Silverwing on Wikipedia *http://www.amazon.com/Silverwing-Season-1-Set/dp/B000MR9D3Q Silverwing Season 1 on Amazon *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0380955/ Silverwing on IMDB Category:Silverwing Episodes Category:Silverwing TV Series